24fandomcom-20200223-history
George Mason
George Mason was the District Director at CTU in Los Angeles and later the Special Agent in Charge. George has previously been a Senior Section Leader at CTU's Washington Headquarters and before that, a Team Leader at the headquarters. Before working at Washington Headquarters, he was an Associate Special Agent in Charge at the Phoenix Domestic Unit, Senior Agent at the Miami Domestic Unit and an agent at the Los Angeles Domestic Unit. He held a bachelor's degree in Criminal Science from the University of Southern California and was divorced with a son named John Mason. Day 1 During Day 1, Mason was the District Director of the Los Angeles division of the Counter Terrorist Unit. Initally upset with Jack Bauer, because Bauer had blown the whistle on three CTU officials that he believed were taking bribes (including the accused but unproven Christopher Henderson.) In order for Jack to figure out if Mason is a mole, Jack knocks him out using a tranquilizer dart gun. This gives Jack and Nina Myers the time to trace the Darcet funds to Mason's pocket and use it as leverage. Mason is suspected of being a mole but is cleared. Later in the day, Mason is suspected again, as is Nina and Tony, however Jack trusted Nina. Jack accuses Nina once he has heard information, but then he gets proof for Mason to lock CTU down and to arrest Nina. He later talks Bauer out of shooting Nina. Day 2 Before Day 2, Mason took over the position of Special Agent in Charge of the Los Angeles office, a step down from his position in the CTU regional office during season 1, a move probably that came as a result of his disobeying orders to not conduct the trade of Alexis Drazen for Jack Bauer, and a move he resented, considering he had been promised a position in Washington by then-Senator and Presidential candidate David Palmer. While examining a suspected site of terrorist activity he came in close contact with plutonium, and was given between a day to a week to live. Mason returned to CTU with radiation poisioning and quickly Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler realize what is going on. He is able to reconnect with his son and give him all of his money. As his final act, he installs Almeida into his position and leaves CTU. This event is given a silent clock. After Jack Bauer discovered the bomb and decided to fly the plane into the desert, Mason protested, saying he should. Jack doesn't feel he can be relied on to do it, and says that he will do it. Mason sneaks on the plane and when they are nearing the target, Mason emerges from the back of the plane and says that he should be the one to bring the plane down. Bauer reluctantly agrees to jump out with a parachute exactly four minutes before detonation and Mason takes the plane down, killing himself but ensuring that no one else will be harmed by the nuclear device. Memorable Quotes * George Mason: Yeah, Jack, I'm talking to my boss. Right, you stupid chump. * Tony Almeida: I need some extra bodies to help track Teri and Kim Bauer. * George Mason: I don't know. I don't see anyone doing crossword puzzles down there. * George Mason: (surveys damage around the outside cafe where Jack was) Nice, Jack. Does it seem to you that no matter where you go, there's always a body count? * George Mason: Maybe you should've taken more English lessons. Trade means we get something too. * George Mason: I don't have the authority to make this trade. * David Palmer: From what I hear Mr. Mason, that authority is something you'd like to have one day. * George Mason: What's that supposed to mean? * David Palmer: Act on your own prerogative, go through with the trade, you'll be reprimeanded, possibly even demoted. * George Mason: So far, sounds great. * George Mason: Jack! As usual, I don't know whether to congratulate you or demand your resignation. * George Mason: (his last lines of Day 1) Come on, Jack. Come be with your family. * HazMat Worker: I need your underwear too. * George Mason: What, you're not even going to buy me dinner? * George Mason: (to his son) You're a good kid, I hope I didn't mess you up too bad. * George Mason: (To Tony Almeida) No, ya don't? Well, uh, I do. * George Mason: So what are you going to do tomorrow? If the bomb doesn't go off? Have you thought about it? * Michelle Dessler: No. * George Mason: Probably come back to work here? * Michelle Dessler: Of course. Why wouldn't I? * George Mason: I don't know. Are you happy on this job? Believe it or not, I used to want to be a teacher. Long time ago. Know why I didn't? DOD offered me more money. That's how I made my decision. So I made myself miserable and made everyone around me miserable for five thousand more dollars. That was my price. * Michelle Dessler: Sorry. * George Mason: You know, Michelle, I'm not a big advice giver, but under the circumstances, don't wait for your life to happen to you. Find something that makes you happy. Because everything else is just background noise. * George Mason: Hey, hey. Service is bad enough on this flight; you don't have to shoot me. * George Mason: You still have a life, Jack. You wanna be a real hero, here's what you do. You get back down there and you put the pieces together. You find a way to forgive yourself for what happened to your wife. You make things right with your daughter, and you go on serving your country. That'd take some real guts. * George Mason: (his last lines) It's time. Appearances Day 1 Day 2 Mason, George Mason, George Mason, George Mason, George